Carol of the Bells
by DarkNight42
Summary: GrimmjowxGin. That's pretty much all there is to it. Lemon. READ IT NAOW D: plz?


Here! Has a extremely short lemon which kind of sucks ^^ sorry, I just felt like this would be another thing I could post, since I'm not doing extremely spectacular in the are of quick posting lol XD but w/e! I hope whoever reads it likes it… GinxGrimmjow pairing. Reason it's so short is because my friend and I were writing mini-lemons, mine was not mini XD and the title is beyond random, I couldn't think of anything XD and I apologize for the almost complete lack of dialogue, it's just how it turned out lol

Grimmjow lay on top of the silver haired man, sucking roughly at his throat and causing Gin to moan quietly. As Grimmjow's hands began roaming down the other man's body, starting to tug at his kimono, he felt Gin's hands grab onto his shoulder, and before he knew it, he was on bottom, and Gin was smirking over him. "What the-" he was cut off as Gin fixed his mouth to Grimmjow's in a long, hot kiss, before he pulled back and began to nip at the other man's collarbone.

While Grimmjow lay there, still panting from the kiss, he felt long, slender hands move up under his shirt, exploring. Then, he gasped in surprise before a low moan escaped his throat as two fingers located his nipple and began to play with it. Gin, now using only one hand since the other one was busy, started to push off Grimmjow's vest/shirt, until the other man's chest was completely exposed.

Then, the silverette removed his mouth from Grimmjow's collarbone, and began to suck on the other nipple, the one not being teased, swirling his tongue around it and making Grimmjow groan. The other, still unoccupied hand, slid slowly down the blue-haired man's ribcage, then over his hip and under the waist band of his pants. Gin's hand ghosted down along Grimmjow's thigh, then over and back up, before grasping his erection and beginning to stroke along the length.

Grimmjow gasped at the cold touch, but his voice subsided into another low moan as he was pleasured in each different place. Then, Gin removed his hand out of Grimmjow's pants altogether, much to Grimmjow's displeasure. But, before the blue-haired man could begin to protest, Gin started to slide down his pants, finally releasing Grimmjow's erection.

Grimmjow gasped as the cool air hit him, but was distracted as Gin's hand moved up to his mouth, and two fingers were slipped in. He began to suck on them, while Gin played with his tongue. Finally, Gin removed his mouth off Grimmjow's chest, and he used his free hand to push himself up so that he once more was looming over the other man.

After a few more moments, Gin pulled his hand away from Grimmjow's mouth, and moved it down. Down, lower then the other man's erection and he slipped one finger into Grimmjow's entrance. Grimmjow almost jumped in surprise as Gin moved the singular finger around, stretching him out slightly, before a second one joined the first.

Gin moved his fingers around, exploring, then scissored them together a few times. Finally, after Grimmjow was stretched a little, he pulled them out, smirking as he began to remove the top part of his kimono, then the rest, so that his whole, pale body was exposed. Grimmjow stared unashamedly at him, before Gin reached over and grabbed his hips, flipping him over, so that his ass was in the air, but his head was still against the bed.

Grimmjow then felt Gin's erection poking at his entrance, before the other man slowly started to slide into him, making Grimmjow whimper. Gin pushed a little farther in, and Grimmjow whimpered again. This was extremely painful, he hadn't really expected that... Gin moved slowly, finally burying himself deep within Grimmjow. then he paused for a minute, waiting for the blue haired man to get used to it, before he began to slowly pull out, then push back in.

Grimmjow's eyes were now watering sufficiently as his hands fisted in the sheets, waiting for the pain to subside. After a few more extremely gentle thrusts, Gin picked up the pace a little, and Grimmjow realized that the pain was slowly being overcome by pleasure. gin then moved one of his hands forward and fisted Grimmjow's erection, squeezing it tightly before relaxing his hand, then squeezing it again, quickly setting up a rhythm. The thrusts also became quicker, and the two of them were getting closer and closer to their release.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, Grimmjow came into gin's hand, spilling the white, sticky substance on him. And after a few more thrusts, Gin came deeply into Grimmjow. After they were both done, Gin lay down, pulling Grimmjow next to him. "That was good…" Grimmjow murmured drowsily against Gin's chest. "Mmm" Gin hummed, moving one of his hands over and placing it lightly on Grimmjow's head, slowly stroking the soft blue hair until they both fell asleep.


End file.
